The Twins
by Sachicolate
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had to take care of Sakura's kids. From this, the boys wanted now to have kids. But how?
1. Chapter 1

The Twins

It was a nice and warm morning in the village of Konoha. As always everyone was busy. Especially Tsunade-sama.  
'Shizune, can you call Sakura and Neji here?'  
'Yes. I'll go.'  
After 10 minutes

'What happened Tsunade-sama?'  
'Welcome, Neji, Sakura. The Kazekage asked me to send my best apprentice and that's you Sakura. He wants you to help his medical ninjas create new antidotes. You will stay there for one month. That's why I also called Neji.'  
'What about the kids?'  
'The twins will stay at Naruto's house.'  
'Even if Naruto is 25 he can't take care of kids. Why can' they stay at Hinata?'  
'She already has a kid that is like two kids. Beside Naruto wants to see how is to be a Mom.'  
'Ok, then.'  
'Thanks, Neji. Now you can go.'  
'Good-bye Hokage-sama.'

The next day at Neji's house

'Neji! Are you ready?'  
'I am, but Hikaru doesn't want to come.'  
'He knows where he's going?'  
'No!'  
'Tell him and he will come.'  
'OK. Hikaru please come. We're going at Naruto-nii.'  
'Really? Wait for me Kaoru.'  
'Sakura you were right.'  
'I know our kids. Even of they have just 2 years the love Naruto and Sasuke.'  
'You're right. Well shall we go?'  
'Yeah.'

When they arrived at Sasuke's house the kids jumped from their parents arms and went in the back garden. There they found Sasuke that was training and Naruto that was sleeping.

'Naruto-nii, Sasuke-nii!'  
'Hikaru, Kaoru not so loud. Naruto is sleeping.'  
'We're sorry.'  
Then Sakura went at Naruto and pushed him a bit so that he wakes up.  
'Umm, what happened?'  
'Good morning.'  
'Good morning. Sakura what are you doing here?'  
'We'll leave the kids in your care.'  
'Why?'  
'I have a mission in the Sand village and I'm staying there for one month. Do you mind if I leave them here?'  
'No, no I'm glad. Hikaru, Kaoru! Come here.'  
'Hai! Naruto-nii why is Sasuke-nii training?'  
'So that he will become stronger.'  
'Naruto. We'll take our leave now. We need to get there by the end of the day.'  
'Take care.'  
'Bye.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After one hour from Sakura's and Neji's leaving, Sasuke finally finished his personal training. He didn't find Naruto so he went in the house. To his surprise there were two more persons in the room.

'Papa you came!'  
'Papa?! Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm not your dad.'  
'Waaaaa!!'  
'Sasuke! They asked me if they can call us Mama and Papa. They said that Sakura explained them that we are like them.'  
'OK. I'm sorry boys.'  
'Really? We don't want to angry you.'  
'It's not your fault.'  
After he said that he got closer to his lover and stole a kiss from him.  
'Ne, ne Papa. Dou you love Mama?'  
'Yeah. Very much.'  
'Yay. Mama we're sleepy.'  
'Where do you want to sleep?'  
'Hikaru wants with Mama!'  
'Kaouru wants with Papa!'  
'Why can't Naruto sleep with both of you?'  
'Waaaaa. Why can't Kaoru sleep with Papa? I always do.'  
'Sasuke. If you dare to say something that will make the kids cry I'll go after Sakura.'  
'Ok ok it's just that I don't know how is to have kids.'  
'Now you're putting the blame on me.'  
'Sorry. I didn't mean to. What do you say if we go to Tsunade-sama after the kids leave?'  
'For what?'  
'To see if there's a way for us to have kids.'  
'You're not joking right?'  
'No.'  
'I love you Sasuke.'  
Then Naruto jumped in Sasuke's arms. Then Sasuke couldn't resist and kissed his lover. Then they went to sleep since Naruto was really tired and the kids were already sleeping.  
While the kids were sleeping Sasuke woke up to see if Naruto was staring at the cold moon. As expected he found his lover awake. But what pained Sasuke more was that Naruto had a really sad expression on his face.  
(thinkig)'Why am I so powerless? Please Naruto I don't want to see your sad expression.'

'Why can't I have kids? I'm sure that Sasuke hates me for that.'  
'Naruto! You idiot how can I hate you for that?'  
'I always knew that you want a heir. That's why I was distant about my feelings six years ago.  
'You idiot, you really don't know how sad I am when I see your sad expression. So please smile.'  
'I will. Now even Kaoru woke up.'  
'Mama, Papa, what happened?'  
'Nothing just go to sleep.'  
'Ok.'


	3. Chapter 3

Their kid

One month passed since Hikaru and Kaoru lived with Naruto and Sasuke. Now Naruto's wish to be a mother and have Sasuke's heir grew even bigger. Ut he had to wait a little more.  
'Hikaru, Kaoru? Are you ready to go?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Ok, Sasuke hurry we need to return the kids.'  
'Yeah, I'm coming.'

Sakura's house

'Mama, Papa! We're home.'  
'Welcome back.' Thank you for taking care of them.'  
'You're welcome.'  
'I hope that they didn't cause you any trouble.'  
'No. Well, Sasuke fought a little bit with them, but that was all.'  
'Ok. I heard that you are going to Master. Can you give her this?'  
'Ok.'  
'Thanks. Well I need to go now. Bye.'  
'Bye.'

In the Hokage's office

'Tsunade-sama, we came with a favor and to give you these papers from Sakura.'  
'Thanks. What favor?'  
'Well………….. I want a kid.'  
'What? You can't have kids? You're a boy.'  
'That's his problem. But if there's any other way?'  
'There is. I can combine the genes of both of you.'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Of course I am. I already tried many times before.'  
'Can you do it today?'  
'Yeah.' Come with me.'

After she did some tests and took what she needed from them she said:  
'You have to wait nine months. Okay?  
'Ok. Now if you don't mind we'll take our leave.'  
'Bye.'

When the got home Sasuke took Naruto in his arms and carried him to their bed and started to kiss him. While Sasuke was raping his lover he saw that he wants to say something. But then Sasuke said:  
'You're the only one I want to rape. So, will you let me?'  
'Mou. Fine.'

After 9 months

The time that they had to spend while waiting for their kid has ended. He had black hair like hid dad and blue eyes like his mom.

The end


End file.
